fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Maccy Man
Link to Shitty website? Awesome... Fat Man Spoon 22:34, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :10 INTELLIGENCE?! What the hell? Just doing my job. 22:34, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ok 6 SuSpence95 22:35, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::You flatter him. Negative 20! Just doing my job. 22:36, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, He IS the fricken end boss! How can we have a boss with a 1 SPECIAL? SuSpence95 22:38, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::IN doesn't effect combat skills. Science, Medicene, Repair. Just doing my job. 22:39, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Easy, make him have super DR. Fat Man Spoon 22:39, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::WHo heres think whats at the bottom of the page should stay?Its a goood insult in my eyes. Mr.Wolf 14:28, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Just make it smaller, like what Nipicker did. Spence 14:29, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Is there anyway to get a close-up on the vagina?It'd be more fitting for something maccy's never seen. Mr.Wolf 14:31, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Shouldn't we keep the pr0n off of the articles? Get one of those medical diagrams of a vagina like in health class. If we are going to attract users, pr0nz is both a bad and good thing, as it can both attract and repel. Butcher Pete 16:22, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Good point,commence random cleaning and fixing bulshit. Mr.Wolf 16:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Besides Maccy Man has seen vag if he's an online troll, just not vagoo IRL. Butcher Pete 16:26, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Make it so that his 90 year old mom puts a block on all vaginas,that'll give us an excuse Mr.Wolf 16:26, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Huh. His real name is Daniel Taylor. Pararaptor 04:05, 8 July 2009 (UTC) How'd you find that out? Spoon 06:57, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Search maccy man on google. Lord Snip. 10:04, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Oh wow, this was on his MySpace page: DETAILS Status:Single Here for:Networking, Serious Relationships, Friends Hometown:shady sands Orientation:Straight Body type:6' 1" / Average Ethnicity:Latino / Hispanic Religion:Christian - other Zodiac Sign:Cancer Children:Someday Education:High school Occupation:fucking hot chicks. *He'll stay single... forever *Never get a 'serious relationship' *"Straight"... sure.... *Shady Sands? Loser *No children for you! *Have you ever seen a hot chick? No your mom does not count, cuz she ain't. *Go to fucking college. 10:35, 8 July 2009 (UTC) why are yo guys so mean? Maccy Man the man with no plan. We're poking fun at you because you were banned from the Vault twice for spamming. Look on the bright side, you're in both of the Fallout Eleventy "good" quests. Nitty 02:59, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Michael Moore? Why is Maccy Man represented by a picture of Michael Moore? I think he's a pretty cool guy. I can draw up an artist interpretation of Maccy Man if it means stopping the defamation of one of may favorite directors, and a hometown hero. Butcher Pete 15:31, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know. I search 'Stupid idiot' and that came up. Sorry, Kev. Spoon 15:32, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Classic!--Kingclyde 01:05, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ah yes,kingclyde,waitaminute,kingclyde?Weird. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 06:29, 25 August 2009 (UTC)